


Eggs

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Sirius Lives, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wasn't sure what to expect when entering his kitchen one morning. It certainly wasn't his goddaughter being romanced by the youngest Weasley with breakfast</p><p>Companion to Interrogations From a Madman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Last thing for today because finals. I think I would like to play with this AU more. 
> 
> Still not JK Rowling, I will never be JK Rowling, or could I ever become JK Rowling.

Sirius wasn't stupid by any means.

He also wasn't terribly thrilled.

Lowering his wand, he speculated that the universe wasn't done with having fun with him. He had just gotten back from a trip to France, and he had brought pastries and cheeses to appease his goddaughter as an apology for leaving again. Sirius' love for home had faltered since the war ended. Now declared a free man he had decided that he should travel the world and see the sights. After all, he was officially pardoned by the Ministry. He was a free man haunted by his own home, so finally living seemed like a good idea.

His goddaughter had promised to man Grimmauld Place for him, and had used her friends to help her make it more habitable for everyone. Now it was a spot for those kids to get together. And Sirius knew that everything was in good hands. He knew that she wouldn't do anything rash or stupid in his absence. She was an adult, she and her friends were never the partying type, and she even had a job at the Auror Office.

There was nothing to worry about.

Except for the boy standing in his kitchen that was missing a shirt and only wearing a pair of snitch-covered boxers.

 _Shouldn't the kid be…_ Sirius first thought. _No it's the Easter Hols now…_

He had recognised him straight away—anyone with that hair and freckles had to be a Weasley. Only one Weasley had a crush on Halley Lily Potter, and Sirius had his fun teasing the boy about it. It was source of entertainment for him years ago, just watching the boy's face turning red and spluttering that his feelings were gone.

Except now it was three years later; it looked like it was no longer unrequited, or there was a damn good explanation that those two cooked up.

"Gideon," Sirius said with forced pleasantness. Several thoughts were racing through his mind like: _Not my little girl—please tell me that they didn't—James would kill me if I don't do something._ "How's school?"

Gideon Arthur Weasley was a bloke that favoured his father's side of the family: tall, gangly limbs, freckles, and the body that looked as though it went through a Stretching Charm. The rest of his features came strongly from the Prewetts that reminded Sirius painfully of the boy's dead uncles. Only what really separated him from his dead family members was the mess of scars on his back that the Carrows gave him.

That was another reason why it was hard to stay in England —too many people looked like the dead ones that he knew too well. The Weasley children had some of the features of Fabian and Gideon; Halley looked like her parents and it was the same for Nellie Longbottom; Teddy Lupin looked like Remus and Andromeda looked like Tonks. It hadn't taken him long enough to get the idea that he was surrounded by dead people.

The kid's mouth gaped, his dark eyes went wide with fear and his face was pale. The frying pan that was in his hand was tilted, making the runny eggs slide off and to the floor. He was looking at the older wizard as if he was a Boggart that just appeared from a dark corner of a room. "You…shit…you're supposed to be at France…"

Sirius waved his wand and made the fallen bags of food levitate to the kitchen island. It was the only structure separating him from Weasley. With a flick the bruised fruit healed and more damages were fixed. "Does Molly know that you're here?"

More silence.

Bloody hell, those two were in for it.

Sirius looked up and raised his voice. "Halley, I'm home! Guess who I found in the—"

Then came the rapid sounds of someone running down the stairs. His disheveled goddaughter appeared behind him. Halley wasn't short, but anyone compared to a Weasley was minuscule in size. She had James' colouring and features, but they were softer and more feminine. It was always Lily's eyes that were staring back behind wire-rimmed glasses.

Halley held a hand on the doorpost to support herself, her mouth was opened wide. She was wearing a large jumper inside out that clearly wasn't hers, and her dark hair was damp as if she showered recently. "France! You!"

"I had a lovely time, thank you for asking." Sirius ruffled her wet hair affectionately. "I was asking your friend if his mother knew that he was here. Does she know?"

Halley's face went drastically pale.

(For that half a second she looked just like James that he had to turn away.)

It was also all the conformation he needed.

Sirius felt stung at the lack of trust. He thought that Halley would at least tell him if she ever showed interest in anyone. He was there for her when he disastrous date with that Ravenclaw failed. He was there to hear her swearing off any romances while her life was a mess, and he had to be the idiot to convince her that she should be happy. Give the male race another try, he had told her. Go for a bloke that was good for laughing instead of crying.

Sirius was regretting it now.

He clapped his hands together. The loud sound made the two kids jump. "We should have breakfast."

Halley threw Weasley a look across the room. The kid was protecting his modesty by having his arms crossed over his chest. The frying pan was left near the stove and there was still that egg mess on the floor. "Um," he said.

"Or," Sirius said. "You can answer some of my questions." He turned to his goddaughter. He jutted a thumb at her…boyfriend? "How long has this been going on?"

Halley squirmed under his gaze. "Sixth Year."

Sixth Year! He mentally smacked his forehead for not catching any of this. Bloody hell, those two were seeing each for two years and he never knew. Some godfather he was for never realising that his goddaughter was sucking faces with someone.

Weasley made a slight sound.

Halley appeared more hesitant next. "Actually, we gave it a go again in September. The War…made it a little difficult to stay together."

Weasley muttered something inaudible. Halley threw him a sharp look and he raised his hands up. He tried to say something, even got his mouth shaping the first word but it wouldn't come out. Sirius had the feeling that his threatening presence spooked him. Frowning at the next part of the phrase that came easily to mind; Sirius felt a small twinge of guilt. It was almost adorable that the kid was now in love with her, but did Halley felt the same? A quick glance at the gooey-expression on her face said yes.

Now for the heavy and terrifying question. Sirius steeled himself before saying it. He closed his eyes tight and begged that they were smart. "Are you two using protect—"

"Yes!" Weasley interrupted loudly. Halley's voice was a mere echo compared to his.

Thank Merlin for that. Sirius let out a deep sigh of relief. "Can we have a moment?" he asked Weasley.

Those two kids shared another look. "You get dressed," Halley said to him. "This won't take too long. I promise."

The words had the effect it needed. Leaving her with a chaste kiss on the cheek, Weasley went upstairs to get dressed. The second the echoing sound of a door being closed reached them; Halley whirled around to face her godfather.

"Was that necessary?" she snapped, sounding more like Lily. The resemblance faded when the scowl became more like James'. He used to have the same look whenever Sirius had interrupted him having some romantic event with Lily.

Sirius walked around the kitchen and went to go get breakfast ready. He wasn't some amazing chef with godly powers like Molly Weasley was, but he was decent enough at making food besides the basics. The ingredients that he got from France should be distracting enough if he made any mistakes. "I don't know?" he said flatly. "Did you ever thought it was necessary to tell me that you were sleeping with someone?"

Halley huffed and crossed her arms. "I am an adult. He is an adult. We are in a perfectly happy and consenting relationship."

"And where does Molly think he is while you two are playing house?" Merlin's left nostril—how long had Weasley been even staying here? Sirius almost stepped on the mess that was on the floor. He pointed his wand at it and made the mess vanish.

"Sometimes at Hector's house." She at least showed some shame when saying that. "Or helping me fix things up here. She thinks it's good that he's getting out of the house."

Sirius tried not to imagine what Molly's reaction was going to be once she found out. There was no doubt that she was also going to feel the same sting that he felt. She wasn't going to be so happy about the sneaking around. He muttered something to himself and cleaned off the frying pan. Cracking some fresh eggs on it, he started to make omelets. "Does anyone else know?"

"Rory and Hector do," Halley said. "Luce and Nellie, too. Andromeda suspects but we're hoping to keep everything quiet." She took a seat at the island and then spoke with some scorn. "We don't want the press or some bloody fruitcake poking their noses in it. We want time for us."

At least that was understandable. Even after the war ended and with Rita Skeeter behind bars, there were plenty of idiots writing for Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet. Sirius added some fancy-named cheeses to the omelets, and used his wand to act like a spatula. He ruminated about how nice a quiet relationship sounded like. Privacy, what a rare and wonderful concept it now seemed with the vulturous reporters and nosey parkers.

"One last thing," he said. "Do you love him and does he love you? Because that kid's been holding a torch for you for ages." He scraped the slightly burned omelets onto a plate and handed it to her. "I don't want you to get hurt. Either of you," he added.

Halley poked at her breakfast with a fork. "Couldn't believe I was so thick at first. It took me a while to see that he was becoming more than a friend." She pushed her plate away. "Leaving him was one of the hardest things I had to do. But he makes me happy, Sirius. He makes me laugh. Of course I love him."

Sirius thought he saw Gid standing near the door. He gestured for the kid to enter and let the kid take a seat. Halley greeted her boyfriend with a soft kiss and told him that it was all right. Gid won a small piece of approval for wearing a Holyhead Harpies shirt. Well, the bloke had good taste in Quidditch teams.

The two interacted through the awkwardness that Sirius had created. Gid offered to prepare the fruit and Halley was getting the tea ready. The two kept sharing glances and blushing looks. It was cute seeing a new couple navigate a fresh relationship. Watching them, he decided that it could had been worse. The kid didn't had a nefarious reputation and his heart was in a good place. At least, it wasn't someone like Parkinson or Greengrass, which was a small consolation. He shuddered at the idea of a former Death Eater hurting the girl that he thought of as a daughter.

Sirius looked at his goddaughter and tried to imagine her being the little girl that he once knew. She was the little girl with knobby knees and the large glasses that would always fall down her nose—now she wasn't. Standing before him was a young woman that was fully capable of making adult decisions.

"I'm going to set some ground rules," Sirius said. "You two sleep in separate rooms when I'm around, and Molly and Arthur have to know about this soon. I don't care how you tell them, but you owe them at least the decency of knowing. Got it?"

Gid's face went a little pale. "Mum is going to kill me," he said weakly.

"One last thing." Sirius turned his back on them and went to start making another omelet. "You're naming the firstborn after me. Something fancy and brilliant like Sirius Arthur or Sirius James, I'm not picky either way."


End file.
